battlechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
Shane
Shane "Axmell" Trek '''is a currenty a '''sophmore '''at '''Knoxville High School. Shane is you're average teenage boy. He loves playing video games, hanging out with friends and is in love with one girl. But there is one thing Shane is desperate for and that is to become popular. Shane's parents are Mitchell Trek and Liza Wolfe. Character History In We've Only Just Begun (1), Shane sits in his car anxiously waiting to arrive to his first day back at Knoxville High School. When Shane gets out of the car, Brooke accidentally bumps into him and she tells him to watch out. As SHane is getting ready to walk into the front of the school, he stops and stares and says to himself that this is going to be an interesting year. When Shane arrives in the school he sees his crush Christina walking in the hallway, as Shane continues to stare at Christina, Ben walks up to him and angrily annoys him by asking him how was his summer. As Shane and Ben continue to talk, Ben sticks his finger up his nose and eats a booger, when Shane watches this event he looks around the hallway to see the reaction on peoples face, some kids in the hallway even called Ben names The people in the hallway also looked at Ben with disgust causing Shane to be truly embarrassed. So Shane quickly rushed off making up a lie that he had to be in class. Later that day as Shane was in facts class watching Lewis giving his speech about his two moms, Ben annoyingly kept calling Shane's name causing Shane to snap and get him called out of class. After being sunt out, Shane had to go see principal McLean and principal McLean mentioned that fact that Shane and Ben were really great friends. Chris then tells Shane that he is a good role model because Ben doesn't have a father. Shane later then goes to Ben house to go play video games and several minutes later Shane tells Ben that he's more interest in become popular than being friends with him and this pisses off Ben, so Ben tells Shane to get out of his house. The next morning in, We've Only Just Begun (2), Shane tried to rush out of his house so he wouldn't eat breakfast but is stopped by his parents, Shane then learns that Ben called his parents to tell him what he said last night and Mitchell and Alias were furious. Later in the day when Shane and Ben are at basketball practice, Shane makes a deal with Ben that if he shoots a ball in the basket he will have to forgive him. When he makes the basket Shane and Ben become friends again until the coach tells Shane that he should try out for the basketball team. As Shane is walking in the hallway Christina flirts with Shane telling him that she has a thing for basketball players causing Shane to blush. In the end of the chapter, Shane later tells Ben the news, but Ben isn't too happy at all to hear this news causing Ben to storm off in anger. Triva *Shane has appeared in two episodes so far. *Shane's parents are Mitchell and Alias. **Shane is a swimmer and a basketball player. *Shane's father Mitchell wasn't athletic at all but apparently Shane is. **Shane also wants to become popular and his father wasn't *Shane was originally suppose to be homosexual and have a relationship with Ben, giving the homoerotic scenes in We've Only Just Begun (1) and We've Only Just Begun (2) but it was later changed. *Shane was originally suppose to be a girl named Miranda Trek but was later changed to give a boy's point of view of become popular. Quote(s) *"Stupid." Shane said to himself. Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Grade 10